The Adventures of Brendan and Friends: Hoenn Region
by vHavocz
Summary: Brendan a boy at the age of ten, is on his journey with his two best friends May and Wally to defeat the Hoenn League. *Partly based on the Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Games.


**Author's Notes: This is the first time I have written a fan fiction so I would appreciate if you guys and gals can give me some feedback, I hope you enjoy.**

Brendan is preparing for bed packing his bag and changing to his pajamas, ready for the day that awaits him, the day when he finally becomes a Pokémon trainer. As he falls asleep he dreams about the journey that's ahead of him, how he is going to collect his starter Pokémon and defeat all of Hoenn Region and its challenges. As the next day comes, Brendan's alarm rings, he looks at the clock. 7:45. He quickly gets dressed for his big day ahead of him, sliding on his black leather pants, his favorite t-shirt and his lucky hat, that his mother bought him for christmas. As he rushes for the stairs he grabs his bag off his bed and bolts downstairs. He sees his mother sitting at the table with a small chocolate cake with exactly ten candles in it.

She says with great enthusiasm, "Happy birthday Brendan, make a wish!"

Brendan says to himself, "I want to be the best Pokémon trainer in all of Hoenn Region!"

He begins to blow out his candles so that his wish will hopefully come true. Brendan's mother hears knocking at the door, she peeps through the door to see May and Wally, Brendan's best friends.

She opens the door to let them in, may happily says, "Happy birthday, Brendan."

Wally also happily says, "Happy Birthday."

Brendan's face fills with excitement and then his mother brings him a present for his very special day. Brendan says under his breath "I wonder what it could be." He opens it up to see a PokéNav or also called a Pokémon Navigator. This device is able to call other people, show the map of the Hoenn region and other cool features that will help on his journey. He moves towards his mother and gives her a great big hug. After he moves away from her, he feels that sorrow inside of him because he knows he won't see his mother much anymore.

Brendan's mother replies, "Go, go be a Pokémon trainer just like your mother and May and Wally, please look after Brendan for me."

May replies to Brendan's mother, "I'll make sure he's alright" and smiles with delight.

Wally quickly says, "Me too!" and smiles as if he's trying to impress someone.

Brendan quickly says, "Bye Mum, I'm going to miss you a lot."

As the three trainers walk out the door to fulfil their journey as Pokémon trainers, they wave goodbye to Brendan's mother.

The group move to the Pokémon Laboratory to meet the Professor, Professor Birch, specialist in Pokémon habitats and distribution. As the three members move inside, they see the Professor standing there waiting, and other workers at their own desks researching about all different types of Pokémon, and how each one is distinct. Bookshelves lined the room. Brendan however, rushes to the professor to speak with him but, is speaking way too fast for the professor to even understand while the other two sigh from embarrassment of Brendan's behavior.

Brendan quickly said, "Can I have a Torchic, No wait a Mudkip, No wait I want a Treeko becaus-, No actually I want a Mudkip!"

The Professor tells him to calm down for a second.

The Professor then says, "Now Brendan, you can only pick one Pokémon and then your friends can grab one too. There are only three Pokéballs so you must choose wisely but, you can check what they are before you decide."

Brendan replies with such enthusiasm, "I don't need to see, I'll take one by chance, because all Pokémon are magical creatures."

The others look intensely at Brendan as if he was crazy but they didn't look that surprised about his decision.

Brendan grabs a Pokéball from the container and says, "This is the one I choose!" with great enthusiasm again.

The Professor then says, "Aren't you going to see what you have" but, then Brendan replies, "I'll wait until May and Wally get their Pokémon first" with a cheeky grin on his face.

May replies, "Okay then... I may as well pick my Pokémon, which shall be this one!" and grabs the Pokéball from the centre of the container.

She yells, "Let's Go!" and throws the Pokéball to see the Pokémon she will be having for her journey.

Out of the Pokéball, is a bright red chick standing on its two scrawny legs.

~Torchic, Tor! – It seems to be excited.

"You and I Torchic, will be the best team ever!"

Wally then walks up to the container and says, "Well this is the only one left might as well take it". He then says, "Alright, time to come out!" and throws his Pokéball to see his Pokémon.

Out of the Pokéball, is a green wood gecko standing with its large dark green tail.

~Treecko! – It seems calm and very bold.

"Yes, exactly who I wanted to start with!"

Then Brendan says, "Here goes nothing!" and throws his Pokéball high in the air.

A bright red beam emitted from the Pokéball to show the form of a Pokémon. Brendan waiting nervously for the Pokémon to reveal himself to him, but with a smug look on his face, he seems pleased.

**I used a cliff hanger to build excitement for you guys. Thanks for reading my first chapter of my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be coming soon!**


End file.
